


To Be Loved And Cared For

by Crispycheeto



Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Best Friends, Caregiver Joshua, Depression, Highschool AU, Little Space, M/M, Medication, Mental Illnesses, OCD, Other, Platonic Relationships, They take care of him, add, but he wont be full little for at least a few chapters, caregiver ian, david is soft, david needs taken care of, going off medication, ian and joshua are kind of like parents for david, kind of slow start, little david - Freeform, there are hints of little david in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: David, Ian, and Joshua are a part of A very small friend group. It's just the three of them. David is basically the baby of the group and Joshua and Ian are always there to take care of them. It starts out as them just them taking care of David because he needs it. They manage to get even closer, eventually Ian and Joshua both become David's caregivers.
Relationships: David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire, Ian Hecox/David Moss, Ian Hecox/David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire, Ian Hecox/Joshua Ovenshire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One: David's Pov

“Good morning David” I heard from my mom when I came out of my room.

“Morning mom” I respond quietly, rubbing my eyes and still waking up.

“Did you sleep okay?” She asks, her eyes on me while she sipped her morning coffee.

“I slept fine,” I answered, turning my back on her and grabbing a poptart from the pantry.

“Don’t forget to take your meds” She reminded me as she left the kitchen.

“I won’t” I assured, though she was no longer in earshot.

I sat down at the kitchen table to eat my poptart. It was one of the blueberry flavors. Ian, one of my best friends, thought I was weird for not cooking them. I didn’t care though. I couldn’t be bothered to cook them, it didn’t feel worth my time. Speaking of Ian, I only had about half an hour till he would arrive to take me to school, along with Joshua. Joshua was our other best friend. The three of us made a solid group. We didn’t need anybody else. 

I hurriedly finished the rest of my poptart so I could get on with the rest of my morning routine. Next up I needed to take my medicine. If my mom found out I didn’t take them even just once, she’d have me hung on a hook. I filled a plastic cup, a burnt orange color, with water and set to get out the several pills I was required to take every morning. There was one for my anxiety, one for my depression, and one for my ADD. I’m kind of tired of taking them but it’s not really like I have a choice. They’re supposed to make me better and well, I don’t feel too bad, so I guess they’re doing their job. I pop all three in my mouth at once and wash them down with the entire cup of water. To be honest though, I hardly remember what it’s like to not be on them. I’m seventeen now, and I’ve been on them since I was twelve. My parents are the type to be really into my business, so they had me frequently checked out my both mental and physical health. So there I was diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and ADD at the age of twelve. I was only a kid back then, how could I have already been so fucked up? I guess my brain just isn't right. I’ve been on drugs for almost a third of my life. I wonder if I’d be okay now? I’m tempted to take a break from the medicine just to see. I should probably take that up with my mom though. If I just tried to stop, she’d probably have my head on a stick.

A loud sound broke my thoughts. I stopped to listen for it again. The sound was harmful to my ears, a car horn. 

“Shit” I muttered to myself.

Ian was here already. I must have been thinking too much. I guess I maybe still need that ADD medication because it obviously hadn’t kicked in yet. I always have trouble focusing, sometimes even when I’m medicated for my issues. I’m not even dressed yet! I run upstairs and grab the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I see. I trade my pajamas for them and shove my feet into my sneakers. I ran back downstairs, grabbing my backpack as I came to the bottom. Thankfully it’s still packed with everything I need. 

I dashed out the front door, my backpack hung from one shoulder. I raced down another set of steps to get to Ian’s car, a pretty blue toyota. Thankfully I was capable of dressing quickly and only a few minutes had passed, but I still felt bad for making Ian and Joven wait on me. 

“Sorry it took so long” I say, opening the backdoor, tossing my bag on the seat and getting in next to it. 

“It’s fine” Joshua, who sat on the other end of the backseat, reassured.

“What was keeping you this time?” Ian asked teasingly.

Did I mention that my lateness is kind of a regular occurrence. It seems like a bad habit of mine to always be getting distracted by tiny things.

“Uh, I just got distracted I guess. I started thinking and I wasn’t even dressed. You honked the horn which jarred me from my thoughts and I had to go and get dressed really quick” I explained, rambling.

“That would explain why your hair is so messy and your shoes are untied” Joshua laughed. 

Joshua took it upon himself to comb his fingers through my hair, straightening it out. I whined with disapproval, trying to push his arms away from me. Though I’m never one to win this fight. They’ll always fuss over me even when I tell them not to. I don’t mind so much necessarily, it’s nice to know I’m taken care of. 

“Why aren't you in the front seat with Ian?” I asked Joshua.

“Because you need me to take care of you” Joshua nudged me playfully.

“I can take care of myself” I pouted. 

“Then you should do it more often” Joshua poked my sides, causing me to squirm away from his touch. 

“Besides, you know he can’t stand things not being in order, with his OCD and all” Ian added from the front seat, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of us. 

“Hey! I don’t have OCD” Joshua protested, folding his arms over his chest.

“Not diagnosed maybe, but you know there’s some truth there” Ian stared pointedly at Joshua through the rearview mirror. 

“We still love you just the way you are” I said, trying to comfort Joshua a little.

“I know. Hey, put your seatbelt on!” Joshua glanced over at me, probably noticing I wasn’t buckled in. 

I guess I forgot to do it when I got in the car. Before I could move to fix the problem, Joshua was already leaning over me to grab the belt and pull it over me. He buckled it into place before I could really protest. 

“Why do you guys always gotta treat me like a kid or something?” I asked.

“Because you’re basically our kid. You’re our best friend. It’s our job to take care of you. Afterall, you seem to need it more than either of us” Ian explained.

I sighed and didn’t respond. We’re almost at school. Ian pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. We all got out of the car. Me and Ian got out of the driver’s side, while Joshua got out of the passenger side. After I grabbed my bag and shut the car door behind me, I looked down and remembered that my shoes were still untied. 

“Hold on. I gotta tie my shoes” I said before Ian and Joshua could leave me behind.

They stopped to allow me to tie my shoes, then we headed into the school. I stuck close to Ian as we entered. I prefer to stay right next to Ian because there’s too many people at school and it scares me a little. When I’m with Ian and Joshua though, I know I’m safe. Soon, though, we would have to split off and go to our own classes. I never liked that part of the morning. The first bell was about to ring. That would be when we split up.

Just as I was thinking about it, the bell chimed, signalling we had five minutes until the first period started.

“I’ll see you guys at lunch” Joshua said, being the first to split off from the group.

“Bye” Me and Ian said almost at the same time. 

Me and Ian’s classes were close together, so he didn’t have to leave me just yet. He usually would take me to my class before he would head to his own. We walked down the hall and it was like no time had passed when we got to the door of my classroom.

“Bye” Ian said, dropping me off at my class.   
I waved and watched him go. I went into the classroom and sat down in my seat once I lost sight of him. It was time for my english class. I liked the class alright but it wasn’t better than hanging out with my friends of course. Thankfully I’m totally the master of using and hiding my phone in class. Or maybe the teachers just don’t care enough to stop me. Either way I’m glad I have the ability to text my friends even during class.

After we do the national anthem, I pull my phone out of my pocket and keep it beneath my thigh. I wait for the coast to be clear before I pull it out and text the group chat.

David: im bored class sucks.

Joshua: That’s not surprising at all. 

Ian: You should be paying attention to class

David: but that’s boring just like joshuas perfect punctuation

Joshua: Shut up.

David: nope

David: Ill never stop talking

David: im bored

Ian: We know

David: hey iwas thinking about something

Joshua: And what would that be?

David: I wanna get off my medication

Ian: What? That’s really random

David: well i kind of dont really know what its like to not be on drugs

Joshua: It’s up to you I guess, but I wouldn’t exactly recommend it.

David: Just for lik one day! I wanna know what its like to be me without drugs

Ian: I dont really think you would know in just one day

David: Then i guess ill have to go off em for longer

Ian: Dont expect it to be easy

David: I’m willing to take the consequences

David: besides you guys will be there if i need you

David: Youre always there even if i dont need you

David: I guess yall are actually paying attention now

David: I guess i should probably do that too

I sigh and move my attention from my phone to the teacher. Not too much time had passed. I pull out my class things as quietly as I can. I don’t like making noise. I spent the class doodling in my notebook more than I paid attention to the teacher. I couldn’t wait for lunch. Class was boring but hanging out with Ian and Joshua is never boring. 

Just then I remembered It’s Friday. That thought gave me energy to try and push through to the rest of the day. Every Friday we go over to Ian’s house and hang out till Sunday afternoon. Weekends were the best. It meant I had lots of time with my best friends. This little excitement put a smile on my face. 

I have this weird feeling. When I’m with them I kind of feel different. It’s like I relax and a totally different part of me comes out. I feel safe with them. It’s kind of like I’m handing the reins to them and let them take care of everything. They’re always there taking care of me, but when it’s just us I feel like I’m just a very different version of myself. I don’t really mind it. And they’ve never mentioned it to me so I’d assume they don’t really care either. 

I can’t wait till lunch to see them again. I feel like maybe I’m a little too attached to them but I can’t help it. I need them. I’d like to think they need me in a way too. The rest of my day up until lunch seemed to be a bit of a blur. The next thing I knew, I was eagerly staring at the clock and waiting for 3rd period to end so that Lunch would come. 

Soon enough the bell rang and I rushed off to the lunchroom, heading to our usual spot.


	2. Chapter Two: Ian's Pov

I’m on my way to lunch after the third period ends. I’m not a very big fan of school. I’d rather just spend time with my friends or get a job and start making money. It’s our senior year though, so we have less than a year to go. I’m sure we can just push through this last year. Besides, we have each other, and that makes everything a little bit easier. 

I’m walking by myself, but I know I’ll soon be greeted by my best friends, David and Joshua. I don’t know what I’d do without them. David allows me to satisfy my urge to smother someone in love and care. I get to take care of him. He’s kind of a mess. He often forgets to take care of himself, so that’s where me and Joshua step in and keep him together. Sometimes I feel like I’m David’s dad and Joshua is his mom. It’s kind of sweet and funny and I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The halls aren’t too crowded right now. This allows me to see David walking quickly toward me. Seeing him brings a smile to my face. Something about him is just different then the rest of our school. He’s just so precious and small. It gives me that urge to take care of him. And then when it’s just the three of us, he seems younger. I try not to question it. Though I think maybe I need to do some research and see if there are things I need to know more about. 

“Ian!” He grins, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

“Hey David” I smile and hug him back.

This is something I love about him. He has a tendency to be clingy. Usually this side of him doesn’t really make appearances at school. It makes me worry a little. 

“Let’s get to lunch. I bet Joshua is already waiting for us” I suggest, unwrapping my arms from David and heading to the cafeteria.

David follows, as I expected him to do. 

“So today is Friday” David says, walking next to me.

“So it is” I agree.

“That means we get to hang out all weekend!” David shouts excitedly.

“Keep your voice down, bud. We’re inside, remember?” I reprimanded, glad that we were alone in the hall. 

“Sorry” He muttered quietly.

“It’s okay. Let’s get our lunch so we can go sit with Joshua” I said, guiding David into the lunch room and into the lunch line.

“Good Idea” David nodded.

We got our food. It took a few minutes, and honestly it wasn’t really worth the wait at all. We had to eat something though. David and I joined Joshua at our Usual table. Joshua was eating the lunch he’d brought from home and doing something on his phone.

“Hey Josh! Are you ready for this weekend?” David asked, watching the dark haired boy with bright eyes.

“Yea. It’ll be fun as always” Joshua smiled.

“Whatcha doin?” I asked, motioning to Joshua’s phone.

I can’t lie, I'm kind of nosy sometimes. I like to know what my friends are up to. Maybe it’s my protective trait. I like to make sure they’re not getting themselves into trouble. 

“Oh nothing really. Just doing some research for a school thing” Joshua said, putting his phone down.

“Sounds fun” I nodded.

I couldn’t really tell if he was telling the truth or not, but I wasn’t too worried. If he didn’t wanna share, that was his business. I may be nosy but I try not to pry too much. Besides, I trust Joshua. He’s capable of taking care of himself. It’s David I’m more likely to worry about. 

“How’s your pizza, David?” Joshua asked, directing the question to David.

“It’s okay. For school food I guess” David shrugged.

I found it weird that he seemed to be back to his normal self now. It worried me a little. It seems he may be a little out of whack mentally. It was normal for him to kind of have different headspaces, but it was unusual for him to switch between them so frequently.

“Hey David?” I attempted to get David’s attention.

“Yea?” He responded, whipping his head toward me suddenly.

“Did you take your medication this morning?” I ask, wondering if that could maybe why he was acting off. 

“Yea! I’m not going off it yet. I’m gonna talk to my mom about it first” David explained.

I nodded. I can’t think of anything else that could be causing David to act strangely. Maybe he’s just feeling stressed. I’ll talk to Joshua about it later.

“So are you guys ready for me to kick all of your asses at all the video games tonight?” David asked cockily, grinning from ear to ear.

“No, I think you’re the one who will be losing” I teased.

“But I’m good at the games. You suck Ian. You’re not even gonna come second” David said jokingly with a mouthful of pizza.

“David, please wait till your mouth is empty to speak” Josh winced and shielded his eyes from David’s gross act.

I only laughed, enjoying the presence of my friends. Lunch period ended too soon. It felt like it had hardly been fifteen minutes when it rung. That meant we needed to get to our next class. It was the last class of the day at least. Me and Josh actually have that class together. It was an elective, art class, so we could kind of spend the whole period goofing off and talking and planning the weekend.

“Okay, David we’ll see you later” I waved goodbye to the smaller brunette before we parted ways.

“And don’t forget we’re meeting at the bell tower after school, go straight there after school” Josh reminded, emphasizing the fact that David needed to go straight there.

After that we were off to art. When we got there we sat in our seats and set to work on our latest projects. Art is my favorite class of the day. I have it with Josh and it’s super fun and chill. All we had to do was create. I love creating things. My masterpieces are great. To me they are at least. Everyone else probably just sees them as messes. I laugh to myself at the thought.

“What are you laughing at?” Josh asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking about my stupid looking artwork” I laughed again.

“Yea. It does look pretty stupid” Josh agreed.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to agree with me!” I shouted, feigning hurt and punching him playfully in the arm.

“It’s the truth though” Josh grinned. 

“Whatever. Speaking of the truth...What were you really doing on your phone earlier?” I asked Joshua, thinking now would be the perfect time to talk about it.

“Well. It wasn’t a complete lie. I was doing research. Just not on what I said” Josh explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“What were you researching?” I asked curiously.

“Well you know how David acts kind of weird sometimes. Like when he needs our help more than usual or when he’s extra clingy. Usually when it’s just us?” Josh asked.

“Yea? When he’s kind of got this...like younger...feel to him? What about it?” I responded, understanding exactly what he was talking about, trying to put it into words.

“I was just wondering if maybe there was something more to it than what we know about. I was trying to find something that could explain it, because I don’t really think even he understands it…” Josh continued.

“Yea. I was kind of actually wondering about that too. Did you find anything?” I asked, my curiosity peaking. 

“I think I did. But let’s wait till later. I don’t wanna talk about it here” Josh said, looking around anxiously as if someone was listening to their conversation.

“Alright dude. We can talk about it later tonight. You know David always falls asleep before us” I chuckled, thinking about how cute David was every time he passed out, cuddling one of us while we watched movies.

Josh grinned, nodding in agreement. We spent the rest of the period in silence. We worked on our paintings. You know how they say that time flies when you’re having fun. Well painting is fun, and soon the period and the school day was over. It was time to go out and meet David at the bell tower. We gathered our things before we headed off to meet him at the front of the school where the bell tower was located.


	3. Chapter Three: David's Pov

The final bell, signalling the end of the school day rang. That means it’s time to meet up with Ian and Joshua so we can spend the whole weekend together! I’m so excited. Joshua told me to meet them at the bell tower outside of the school so I guess that’s where I need to head to. I’m kind of thirsty and I kind of have to pee, but Joshua told me to go straight to the bell tower. I don’t think Ian or Joshua would be very happy if I didn’t follow their instructions, so I shall head straight to the bell tower. I can’t make any extra pit stops.

I walk through the front doors of the school. It’s September so it’s just a little breezy, but the sun still warms my skin. I love the feel of the sunshine. It feels so nice. It makes me feel warm and cozy. Once I arrived at the tower, I decided to sit on the brick wall surrounding it. It’s not high so it’s not dangerous. The bricks are warm from being in the sun all day, but they’re not hot. I close my eyes and sigh, smiling at the feel of my skin absorbing the warmth. 

“David!” my eyes shoot open when I hear Ian’s voice and my smile widens.

“Hey guys!” I stand up to join them in front of the bell tower.

“Ready to go?” Joshua asks me, though we’re already on our way to Ian’s car.

“Yea. Can we stop by my house though?” I ask, remembering that I don’t have anything that I need for the weekend.

“I think we can make that work. Your house is on the way to mine anyway” Ian nods.

“Thanks! You’re the best!” I grin and wrap one arm around Ian as we’re walking in thanks.

“Not a problem at all” Ian says as he unlocks his car so we can all get in.

“I call shotgun!” I call dibs excitedly. 

“I don’t know…” Joshua paused next to the car to think, causing me to pout.

“Why not?” I ask.

“Well, the front seat is the most dangerous if we were to get in an accident” Joshua explains.

“Hey! I’m not gonna get us in an accident” Ian crossed his arms, defending himself.

“I’m not saying you will. I just mean just in case. You never know what could happen. Besides if we did it wouldn’t necessarily be your fault” Joshua defended.

“You have a point there I guess” Ian sighed, still standing next to the open driver’s door.

“So we’re agreed! The kiddo sits in the backseat with me” Joshua grins and opens his door.

“I’m not a kid” I protested, I’m a senior in high school after all, definitely not a kid.

“Well, you’re younger than both of us, so that makes you our kid basically. Now get in the car before I put you in time out” Ian joked, at least I think he was joking. 

“Fine. That’s to sitting in the backseat, not to being a kid” I made sure there was no confusion, I’m almost an adult.

“Hey it’s not our fault you’re basically like a five year old” Joshua got in the backseat, watching me as I joined him. 

I made sure to buckle my seatbelt as soon as I got in so that Joshua wouldn’t do it for me like he did this morning. I just wanna prove that I can take care of myself. I love the attention, but I want to show that I can do it even if I don’t need to. Or maybe I’m just trying to overcompensate to hide a secret of my own. Yea I have a secret, but that secret’s just for me. That’s kind of what makes a secret a secret afterall. I’m just afraid they would think I’m weird if I told them my secret. I mean I shouldn’t be so scared because they already show me so much love and support. They already treat me like a kid and they don’t know that I actually love it. I have to act like I don’t just so I don’t risk spilling my secrets. 

My secret is… Well it makes me feel bad but it also makes me feel good. So I’ve got all of these mental problems, right? Well my secret is how I cope with the depression and the anxiety and everything. It helps me but I’m afraid of what the world would think if they knew. Not that the whole world would ever know, or anyone for that matter, but my brain likes to think big. I actually believe that they would accept me maybe. If they’re my real friends, which I think they are, they would accept any of my flaws. My brain likes to tell me I’m wrong though. It tells me they’d hate me and shun me, and then I would have no one left to take care of me. 

So this thing, my secret, I want to share it because I think it would make things easier for me. I’m just too afraid of what would happen if I did tell them.

“We’re here” I heard Joshua say as Ian parked his car in my driveway.

“Oh...I hadn’t even realized we’d been driving” I said opening my door after I unbuckled my seatbelt.

“Our David, always stuck in his own little world” Ian chuckled.

It was kind of funny. Ian was right in a way. I kind of do have my own little world. I do this thing, where I’m kind of not in my usual headspace. I’m younger mentally. It takes the stress and worries of my adult life away and it helps me feel better. When everything is too much, I take the time to regress. Sometimes I regress when I don’t even intend to. Often I’ll regress just a little. I’m just more carefree and have a slight childish edge to me. When I’m alone I can regress younger than that. I’m usually around the headspace of like a toddler. I, and other people within the community, call it our little space. I learned about it a couple of years ago and it’s been secretly helping me since then. 

I went inside so that I could quickly gather my things for the weekend. My mom and dad weren't home from work so it’s just me here right now. I make a mental checklist: my medicine, clothes for the day, pajamas, a couple of video games, maybe some comfort items, my toothbrush, and my phone charger. That last one was very important. I couldn’t let my phone die. That would be a disaster.

When I got to my room, I looked around, searching for the things I needed. I went into my dresser so I could get some clothes to bring over to Ian’s house. I need some pajamas and some clothes to get dressed in in the morning. I decide on a t-shirt and some green and black plaid sleep pants for bedtime, and just a pair of jeans and another T-shirt to wear during the day. I emptied out my backpack of my school stuff onto my bed so I could stuff my things in it for our weekly sleepover. I put my clothes in there and look for the other things I need.

I stare at my closet, where I know my box of important little things is located. I keep it closed up except for when I’m using it. I don’t want anyone else to see it so it just stays in the closet away from prying eyes. I’m tempted to take a couple things from the box with me though. My temptation is strong. I guess it’s okay to bring them along even if I know I won’t use them. Knowing I have them is comforting still. I decide the risk is worth it so I open my closet and get the box out of it.

The box is basic, you wouldn’t think it was special just from looking at the outside of it. But inside were some supplies for me for when I’m in little space. There’s a stuffed animal, a soft grey wolf plush, it’s my favorite and I like to sleep with it on most nights. There’s a coloring book and a pack of crayons. I’m not very artsy but coloring is calming to me when I’m in the mindset to do it. There’s actually not very much in this box. I don’t have very many things because it’s hard to get things and still hide it from everyone. 

There was one more thing in the box though. It’s very important to me. It brings me a lot of comfort and helps me relax and sleep at night. It’s a pacifier. It’s orange like my hair. I got orange because it matches my hair and it makes me laugh. Most nights I just fall asleep sucking my thumb, a habit that’s not very good, because I’m too lazy to retrieve the pacifier from the closet. 

I thought for a moment before I decided to grab the wolf and the pacifier. I stuff them into the bottom of my bag where I probably wouldn’t even touch them or look at them until I got home on Sunday afternoon. 

I remembered that Ian and Joshua are still waiting outside for me so I need to hurry up and get my stuff ready. I head into my bathroom to grab my toothbrush, adding it to my bag of stuff. I hurriedly grab my medicine from the cabinet in the kitchen and head back out to the car, deciding the rest of the things were not important.


	4. Chapter Four: Joshua's Pov

Since David had gone inside to get his things I figure this is a good time to talk to Ian about the things I’d researched. I know that David will probably spend at least fifteen minutes getting ready. He always takes forever cause he gets distracted. Honestly I’m not sure why we always let him go alone. 

“So Ian, you wanna hear about what I was researching now?” I asked, though I was pretty sure he’d say yes. 

“Yea, I’d be very much interested in hearing what you have to say” he answered, turning in his seat to look at me.

“So it’s kind of a coping mechanism. At least I think that’s what it is. It’s something that might cause him to go into a younger headspace. He may not even be aware that he’s doing it” I explain, wondering what his reaction would be.

I don’t think Ian would have a problem if this was the case. I don’t have a problem with it. If it helps David, I’m happy. Me and Ian are very accepting people I think. It’s not like he’s doing anything that hurts someone else or himself, so why should we not be okay with it? Besides we kind of already take care of him and I wouldn’t mind taking that further. It makes me feel important and needed.

“That’s interesting… What else do you know?” Ian asked, to which I’m happy to explain everything I know.

“Well it’s supposed to help relieve stress. It would allow him to temporarily not deal with the adult things that may upset him. The age ranges differentiate, so I don’t know what he would best Identify with. But he could relax and let us take care of him. You know if you wanted to. I definitely don’t mind. I just want him to be happy” I probably over-explained.

“That makes sense. I definitely wouldn’t mind taking care of him either. We kind of already do, maybe just not to the extent that he needs. I know he tries to push us away from taking care of him, but maybe he needs it more than we thought” Ian agreed.

“Even if this isn’t the case, I think it’d be good for him, don’t you agree?” I asked hoping Ian and I stood on the same page.

Ian nodded his agreement. I smiled, feeling as if I had cracked some sort of code. Now the question is how do we go about this. Should we talk to David about it or let him give us signs or should we just make more of an effort to care for him? I’m not sure but I know we’ll figure it out together. I see David walking out of his front door.

“David’s coming. Let’s not talk about this with him just yet, okay?” I decided quickly.

“Sounds like a good plan. We can talk more about it later” Ian agreed just before David got in the car.

“Hey guys. I’m ready now” David announced and he climbed into the car behind his bag. 

“Good to hear. So, what’re you bringing along this time?” I asked teasingly, taking his bag from him.

“Oh not much. Just clothes and the necessary things!” David claimed and quickly took his bag back.

That was kind of odd. He’s never been weird or secretive about his belongings. I wonder what he could be hiding.

“What are you hiding? You better not be using us to smuggle your drugs” I joked, giving his bag back.

I’m sure whatever he was hiding wasn’t a big deal. I don’t really choose to push it because I want to respect his space. If he doesn’t want to share, that’s up to him. For now I’d just like to focus on our fun weekend plans.

“So what are we gonna do first?” Ian asks from his spot in the driver’s seat.

“Well we should probably start with getting to your house” David said sarcastically, causing me to smile.

“Okay smart ass, what should we do after that?” I laughed. 

“Snack?” He asked in a cute small voice.

“Yes you can have a snack. Then we should play video games” I suggested.

“That sounds like a decent plan” Ian agreed.

We only had a few more minutes in the car before we were turning into Ian’s driveway. David cheered with excitement. This was always his favorite time of the week and understandably so. When it was just the three of us he always seemed to let loose a little. We all looked forward to the weekend. We got to hang out with just our little group of three. It’s the highlight of our week. I’m hoping this weekend will be particularly special. I’m hoping there will be some interesting developments. Particularly learning more about David’s headspaces and if this age regression thing would be good for him or maybe even if he already does it. I feel like me maybe just because he doesn’t seem bothered by the fact he frequently changes between his different headspaces. Or at least I think they’re different headspaces. It doesn’t really seem like they’re different personalities. 

Maybe we can text him and bring it up. I should talk about that with Ian first though. We need to figure out the best way to do this. We want him to feel safe. We couldn’t want him to feel cornered or like we’re ganging up on him. At least that’s how I’d feel. I’d assume Ian feels the same way. We both love him the same. You know as a friend. 

Littles usually have a carer. The carer would be there to take care of the little when they’re in headspace and keep them from getting themselves in trouble. Me and Ian kind of already take care of him. We’re the most important people to him other than his parents maybe. If it is something that works I think we would be great caregivers for him, and I want to do that for him. I want to take part in making him feel safe and loved and comfortable and happy.


	5. Chapter Five: David's Pov

We got to Ian’s house and the first thing we’re supposed to do is get a snack. I’m a hungry boy so I won’t let them forget. I must be fed! A hungry David is not a happy David, and an unhappy David is not one to be messed with.

We got inside and Ian locked the door behind us. He was the smart one. He makes the good decisions that keep us safe. We headed down to Ian’s room in the basement so that we could set our things down, then it would be time to have a little snack. I put my bag down by the door and quickly rejoined Joshua and Ian.

“So. Snack?” I asked eagerly once we returned to the kitchen.

“Let me see what we’ve got” Ian said, searching through the pantry. 

I watched him, awaiting my options for snack. I’m hoping for crackers. I wouldn’t be opposed to juice, though maybe that was a bad idea. Juice always makes me feel small and I wouldn’t want to risk slipping into my younger headspace. I’m scared of what they would think of me, so they don’t need to know. That’s a secret just for me, for now at least. Maybe someday I’ll actually have the balls to share that with them. And maybe they would accept me and even allow me to be in little space around them, but for now I’m happy with how things are right now.

“So we have goldfish, some chips, I have granola bars but no one really likes those. We have sweets but I don’t think we should trust you with the sugar. Oh and we have fruit gummies” I listened as Ian listed the options, searching through the pantry. 

I feel tied between a couple things. I always love goldfish and gummies. As much as I totally love granola bars, I think I’d prefer the goldfish. I really don’t like granola bars, in case you didn’t realize the sarcasm. They’re plain and boring and the little bits get stuck in my teeth.

“Can I have goldfish please?” I ask politely, unable to resist my favorite type of cracker.

“I can do that” Ian said, getting out the cracker snack.

I cheer happily and watch Ian fill a bowl with goldfish for me. I think he might actually have that big box of goldfish for me. I don’t think he or anyone in his family really eats goldfish. The thought makes me happy. It’s nice when someone does something just because they know you like it. 

“I’m gonna go downstairs and set up a movie to watch while you’re taking care of this” Joshua informed, pointing at me before he headed back down to Ian’s room. 

“Do you want some juice?” Ian asked after he handed me the small bowl of small fish. 

Oh no, my weakness. I can’t deny juice when it’s offered. It’s fine though. Nothing bad is gonna happen just because I have some juice. It’s not like I can’t control myself. And besides even if I’m feeling small I can keep it to myself. I can handle that. 

“If you have apple juice, yes” I decided finally.

Ian nods and pulls a jug of apple juice from the fridge. My eyes widen in excitement. Juice! I love juice! Juice is like my favorite thing in the whole world. Except for my friends maybe. I do love my friends. Ian poured some juice into a plastic cup, filling it up about halfway. He handed me my goldfish and I took the bowl, trying not to bounce with all of my excitement.

“Here is your snack, and I shall carry your beverage. Let’s go see what Josh has picked out to watch” Ian said, picking up the cup and turning to go back to his room. 

I follow Ian to his room. I don’t really have a choice. He has my juice. I wonder what movie Josh picked. I hope it’s not a scary movie. I start eating my goldfish on the way to Ian’s room. I’m too eager to wait. When we get to Ian’s room I sit on the carpeted floor in front of Ian’s T.V. The menu screen for a movie is on the T.V. It’s not a movie I recognize. 

“What movie is this?” Ian asked, sitting on the bed behind me and still holding my juice. 

“It’s Batman Bad Blood” Joshua answers, his voice coming from behind me.

Josh presses play on the title screen, the previews playing before the movie. I finish my goldfish before the movie starts. I turn around to ask Ian for my juice. Ian and Josh are both on their phones. I wonder what they’re doing. My juice is sitting on the end table next to Ian’s bed. I decided that I don't need my juice right now. 

I feel tempted to use this time where Ian and Josh are distracted to my advantage. They’re not paying attention to me right now, so maybe I could get my little wolf out of my bag. They wouldn’t notice. Now that I think about it I’m feeling a little sleepy. I glance over at my backpack. It’s calling to me. I feel like I’m being pulled toward it. At this moment I really want my wolf and maybe my Pacifier. But I can’t. I could get away with having my wolf maybe but I wouldn’t be able to explain the pacifier. I look back again. Ian and Josh are still distracted. They seem to be showing each other things on their phones. I wonder what it could be. I wonder why I’m not a part of it. 

Finally I decided to get my backpack. I grab it from the corner and bring it in front of the bed with me, where they won’t be able to see what I’m doing. I take out my wolf and place it in my lap. The soft fur makes me smile. It’s a small comfort that brings me joy. I pause for a second, not yet zipping my bag back up. I made the quick decision to grab my pacifier, stuffing it into the pocket of my jeans before anyone could see it. 

“Whatcha got there” Ian asks, startling me and making me jump.

“Uh. A wolf” I answered nervously, I really hope he didn’t see what I’d put in my pocket.

The idea of Ian having seen it made me very anxious and worried. If he saw it, what did he think? Would he think I was weird or a freak? Would he not wanna be my friend anymore? Would he tell Josh and then Josh wouldn’t like me anymore either? These things were going through my head and I was suddenly very freaked out. I held my stuffed wolf tightly and my bent knee began to bounce with the nervous energy. I looked down, keeping my head forward and avoiding Ian’s gaze.

“Come up on the bed with us. I don’t know why you’re sitting on the floor by yourself” Ian shook his head, amused.

Maybe he didn’t see anything. Or if he did he must not have cared. That would be good news and it was enough to calm me. I climbed up on the bed next to Josh and Ian, taking my wolf along with me. Ian raised the covers up so I could crawl under them. I took the opportunity to lay down between them. My eyes felt droopy as I was feeling more sleepy.

“Are you tired?” Josh asked, I nodded in response. 

“You can take a nap if you want” He offered, adding “you don’t have to watch the movie” afterwards. 

I nodded and laid on my left side, facing Ian. I can feel the pacifier pressing into my hip while I laid there. It hurt a little. It was just a small baby pacifier but it still didn’t feel good. I thought about my options, thinking about the consequences if I took it out or even dared to use it. Maybe it’s worth it. I’m sure they wouldn’t care. If they really love me like they say they do, they won’t care. So I decide to take the chance. I take the pacifier out of my pocket and daringly put it in my mouth. It feels wrong to allow myself to indulge now, but at the same time it’s comforting. It’s quickly lulling me to sleep, the familiar feeling is like how I go to sleep at night when I’m in little space. I cover my face with my stuffie, hopefully covering my mouth and hiding the evidence. I feel myself slipping further into my younger headspace as I’m falling asleep. It feels nice to be with Ian and Josh. I feel safe.


	6. Chapter Six: Ian's Pov

After I got David his snack we went back to my room where Joshua had a batman movie set up to play. I'm not surprised by that. The boy loves DC, especially batman. David took up a spot on the floor at the end of the bed. I sat down on my bed next to Joshua. 

“What movie is this?” I asked, it must be one he brought. 

“It’s Batman Bad Blood” He answers, looking at something on his phone. 

Joshua looks up briefly to press play on the movie, causing the previews to start. His gaze returns to his phone and he clicks on something before he shows it to me. I put David’s juice down and lean over to see what Josh has pulled up. The website is urban dictionary and the phrase being defined is ‘Age Regression’. It says that “Age regression is when somebody reverts back to a child-like state of mind, often as a coping mechanism for things like PTSD, depression, anxiety, and other mental health issues.” I nod as I read the whole blurb urban dictionary gives about age regression. I don’t see anything wrong with it. It seems like it would be good for David. It also says that age regressors may call their regression their little space, or that they may refer to themselves as littles. It very specifically states that it isn’t sexual or a kink, as some may think. I mean nothing wrong with people who do kink stuff or have like a daddy kink, but it’s not my thing. This is something different.

Joshua shows me some more things with info about age regression and about carers. Carers or caregivers are the ones who take care of littles or age regressors. I could see myself taking care of David as a little. We already take care of him, but I don't know, I want to do more for him. I was never opposed to the idea, but reading about all of it just makes me want it more. 

I looked at the tv to see that the movie had started already. We weren't paying attention. The movie had just been in the background. I looked down at David. I mentally cursed myself for not paying any attention to him. I don’t think he’d be getting into any trouble but if I’m going to even think about being his caregiver I need to be better. David was going through his bag before he pulled a few things out. I left Josh and snuck down to the end of the bed behind David, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Whatcha got there?” I asked, seeing him with a cute little plush in his lap.

David pulls his hand out of his pocket, startled. He freezes for a second. He kind of looks like a deer caught in headlights in a cute way. He looks down at the plush and back up at me before he seems to decide what to say. I wonder what he’s trying to hide.

“Uh. A wolf” he says, sounding as if he wasn’t sure it was the correct answer. 

He definitely was hiding something, but I’ll let him get away with it for now. It seemed like he had a million thoughts going through his head. He was holding the wolf tightly and bounced his leg, looking quite anxious. I don’t need to add more to that by asking him more questions, especially if he’s hiding something. I guess I don’t need to know. If I do, which I don’t think I’ll need to, I’ll bring it up. He looks kind of lonely on the floor by himself. 

“Come up on the bed with us. I don’t know why you’re sitting on the floor by yourself” I decide to say, inviting him to join me and Josh.

I scoot over, making space for him between us. This whole time Josh has still been reading on his phone. I wonder what he’s finding. I guess I’ll have to do some of my own research. David crawled up onto the bed. I hold the covers up and he gets under them. He lays down, holding his wolf tightly still. I watched him as he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. 

Josh finally took his attention away from his phone to look at David, probably awing at how cute our smaller friend is. Or perhaps he’d been watching discreetly the whole time. 

“Are you tired?” He asked David, to which David nodded.

He did look quite sleepy. He looked very cute. Which felt odd to think about him. Not there was anything wrong with thinking your friends were cute, I just hadn’t really thought that until now. He’s cute though, when he’s so soft and sleepy. I like when he’s like this. He’s sweet and cuddly. 

“You can take a nap if you want. You don’t have to watch the movie” Josh informed David, who seemed like we wouldn’t mind a nice nap.

David nodded again and turned over onto his side. He faced me and tried to get comfy, shuffling around for a minute. His face was near my side as I was leaning against my pillows, his face now resting on said pillows. I looked back to the tv, though I didn’t really care what was playing. He finally stilled and I glanced back to see him looking relaxed and content. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He seemed to be quickly falling asleep. He had his wolf pushed up against the lower half of his face. I saw what seemed to be a bit of shiny orange plastic peeking out. I had a sneaking suspicion of what it could be. I think if I’m right, he may already be aware of and involved in age regression. The way he’s acting right now makes it seem likely that he’s indeed a little. 

I turned to the tv again, actually trying to watch the movie now. I think I’ve already missed enough of it that I won’t care where it goes. I decided to take the time to do some of my own research. As I’m searching and reading I feel movement against me. I look down to see that David has wiggled closer to me and his face is pressing into my side. His wolf has lowered towards his neck. I can feel plastic pressing into my side and I can see what’s in his mouth now. It’s what I thought it had been; a pacifier. I try not to be too loud in my adoration. Waking him up now would probably not be very good.

I nudge Josh, who actually seems to be watching the movie now, to get his attention. He looks to me and I point down to David. He looks at David and his face changes to one of awe and surprise. He smiles and takes a picture of David. A few seconds later I receive a message from Josh with the picture attached.

Josh: Things seem to be going well then…

I smile at the message and put my phone away. I feel happy. I hope that David wants this. I hope that he will allow us to be involved and to take care of him. I think that if he allowed himself to be this way, knowing we would probably see, he must trust us with it, right? I think we need to prove to him that we accept him and that we’re willing to help him. I think right now he may be scared of the possible outcomes of this. 

I think we’re on the right track to a happy future. We just need to talk to him about this and about what he needs. I just hope that he’ll be able to be comfortable with this arrangement. I think the best bet will be to just tell him what we know and understand, allow him to give us additional information, and put out there that we’d really like to help him and take care of him. I don’t think he could deny us that. We’re his best friends after all. Who could be better for the job?


	7. Chapter Seven: David's Pov

I’m with Joshua and Ian. I’m little, very obviously so, and they don’t mind. I’m coloring on the floor and sucking on my pacifier. There’s a sippy cup of water next to me on the floor. This feels really nice, but it doesn’t feel real. Ian and Josh are sitting on the bed watching tv all while I’m enjoying my little time. 

I stopped coloring and removed the pacifier from my mouth. I don't actually feel little right now. I'm confused and I need to figure out what's going on.

Am I dreaming? What are some ways to tell if I’m dreaming? The clock? I look around and there’s no clock here, so that doesn’t help me. The lights? I think if I can turn the lights on and off that means I’m dreaming? 

I get up, abandoning the coloring, to go and try the lights. Ian and Josh watch me as I go, but they don't seem to be bothered. I flip the switch and the light turns off and on. But then again that would happen when I'm awake too. Maybe that isn't actually a thing.

Oh I know! In a dream, your reflection in a mirror won't look the same. It's like messed up or different or something. So I leave the room and head for Ian's bathroom. 

"Uh...I'm going to the bathroom" I say as I pass through the doorway, figuring it might be weird not to say anything even if it's just a dream. 

"Don't fall in" Ian calls after me, causing me to grin.

At least one thing was the same right now. Ian's goofy humor was one thing among many that I love about my best friend. Now I have a mission, I don't have time to think of all his good qualities. 

I walk into the bathroom, not yet looking at the mirror. I wonder what the answer will be. I wonder if I'm just being really stupid. But I do know that scenario didn't seem right. If this is a dream, I wonder what it could mean.

Finally I glance up in the mirror. I decide this must be a dream because it doesn't look right at all. The image is kind of distorted, kind of like a mirror on a children's toy. I know that Ian's mirrors don't look like that. I have been here like a million times after all. I smile at myself in the mirror, though you can't really tell that I'm smiling in the jacked up mirror.

Well if this is a dream, I might as well make the best of it, right? So what can I do here that I can't really do in the real world? Well maybe I could just allow myself to be what I want, since Ian and Josh seem so okay with it in this dream world. So I'll allow myself to slip back into littlespace.

I head back to Ian's bedroom and I grab my pacifier which I had left on the floor. I put it in my mouth. I'm already starting to feel smaller. I climb onto the bed next to Ian and lay next to him, cuddling into his side.

"Hi" I say, my voice soft and quiet.

I'm not very verbal in littlespace so that's all I say. No one seems to mind that right now, and that's nice. 

"Hey, buddy" Ian runs his fingers through my hair, causing me to make a little sound of pleasure.

This is nice. It feels really good to be accepted. I wish it could be like this in real life. I hope that maybe this is a good sign, and maybe I can get something like this in the future.


	8. Chapter Eight: Joshua's Pov

It’s been a couple of hours and David is still asleep, our movie over. I wonder if we should just let him continue to nap or if we should wake him up. I worry that if he sleeps too much longer he won’t be able to fall asleep tonight. And then if he isn’t sleeping he’ll probably be all antsy and fidgety and make a lot of noise, keeping us up too. So i guess I’ve decided we should probably wake him up. But the next issue is how do we wake him without having him freak out. Will he wake up in littlespace? He’ll almost definitely be embarrassed when he wakes up, especially if he isn’t in littlespace. Maybe the best course of action is to just immediately address the situation and let him know that we’re okay with it. 

“So, um.. We should probably wake him up, right?” I ask, though I don’t intend to take no for an answer. 

“But he looks so comfy and content” Ian, who hasn’t moved in the past two hours in fear of waking David, protests.

“Do you want him to be up all night? If he’s up all night, you will be too” I remind Ian.

“You do have a point there” Ian admits, thinking of the regret he’d likely have if we let David continue to sleep. 

“So how are we gonna do this?” I ask, wondering what Ian thinks we should do.

“I don’t know...I don’t wanna freak him out. You know he’ll be upset if he knows that we’ve seen him like this” Ian frowns, looking down at David as if he holds the answer.

“Well I think we should just make the discomfort short. We wake him up and tell him that everything's okay so he doesn’t have to be freaked out for too long. He might still be unsure but at least we’ll do away with the initial scare” I explain my plan.

“That does sound like a pretty good option. Is there anything else we need to worry about?” Ian asks, trying to think of any other complications.

I thought for a moment before I shook my head no. I guess there was the whole if he’d wake up little or not but we don’t need to worry about that right now I guess. We have no idea what he’s like as a little. We don’t know his age, though I’d guess he’s probably in the toddler range because he uses a pacifier. We don’t know how long he would typically stay in little space and we don’t know if he’s more likely or not to stay in littlespace after a nap. We have a lot to learn.

“So uh, who’s gonna wake him up?” Ian asks, probably hoping it wouldn’t be him because no one wants to wake someone who is sleeping so sweetly.

“Well, seeing as you are the one he’s practically laying on, I think you should wake him up” I voice my opinion.

Ian makes a noise of protest but he still gets ready to do the difficult task. 

“David” Ian says quietly, gently jostling our small friend. 

David makes cute little noises of discomfort at being disturbed through his pacifier. His eyes remain closed and he tries to roll over, not yet fully awake. His eyes crack open and he brings a hand up to rub one of them. Then I see his eyes open fully and widen. I think I see a hint of fear in them as he seems to remember where he is. He quickly removes the pacifier from his mouth though that won’t prevent us from seeing what we’ve already seen.

“Hey, it’s okay. We don’t mind at all” I jump in to comfort him right away as he sits up, seeming to look for escape.

I pull him into my embrace, wrapping my arms around the small orange haired boy who feels so tense. I look to Ian, egging him on to agree and share his support.

“Yea, we don’t mind at all. We just want you to be happy. And if this is what we think it is, we want to do what we can to help, if you’ll let us” Ian agrees behind David’s back.

“You already know?” David asks tentatively, seeming hesitant still, and understandably so. 

“I think we do, but you can certainly correct us if we are wrong” I nod, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“What do you think it is?” He asks, sounding like he’s afraid to say it himself. 

“Well, what we’ve researched, though I wouldn’t say we’re experts, is something called age regression. And if that’s what you need we have no reason to stop you” Ian says, explaining what we know. 

David doesn’t say anything for a moment, but he nods and confirms that it is what we thought. Boy, I’m so glad we found the right thing. It would have been quite awkward if it turned out to be something completely different. 

“So you don’t mind?” David asks, pulling back from me to look between Ian and myself.

“Not at all” I answer, Ian nodding along in agreement. 

“And we’re happy to help take care of you if you need it. Infact, we kind of really want to” Ian says hopefully.

“Yea, I wouldn’t feel too good leaving a little one to their own devices. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you” I said teasingly, though I did mean it. 

“I think I’d like that” David says, smiling a big genuine smile.

David looks down. It looks like he’s maybe thinking. Then he seems to come to a decision and he picks his pacifier up again, holding it.

“Can I be little now?” He asked quietly, hesitantly. 

“I don’t see why not. You just tell us anything you need, cause it’s our job to take care of you now” Ian says, smiling.

David puts his pacifier back into his mouth now. He looks happy now. Ian looks happy. I feel happy. This seems to be going well already. Now we just have a whole lot of learning to do. I think maybe we’ll need big David’s help, and a little help from little David, to figure out what works best. We need to learn all about little David and what he needs, what he likes, everything of that sort. 

If he’s going to be our little and we’re going to be his carers, we need to know all of those things. It’s the only way we’ll be able to properly take care of him. I vow to do my best by him to make him the happiest he’s ever been. Now that he’s let us in to this secret part of him, it’s our responsibility to make sure he’s happy and taken care of. 

I know this journey won’t necessarily be easy, but it will get easier. I’m willing to do just about anything for that boy, and I’m sure Ian feels the same. I can’t wait to see David grow comfortable with being in littlespace with us. I want him to allow himself to rely on us. That is what a caregiver is for after all. 

Something just makes me want to smother him in love. Caregivers do apparently have this need to care for others, so I guess that just means I have those qualities. I hope that means I’ll do good taking care of David. I have faith in Ian. I know he’s good with children already and that he’s always been really good at providing the comfort that David needed. I just hope I can be at that level too.


	9. Chapter Nine: David's Pov

So I am apparently accepted as I am. Not only am I accepted, but they want to take care of me. That's not something I thought would be possible. I'm excited but I'm also kind of nervous. I don't know if I should trust this or not. I'm kind of afraid that they're baiting me, lulling me into a false sense of security so that they can hurt me. But come on, they're my best friends. If I can't trust them then I guess they're not really my best friends. 

So this is new and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. I don't think I can freely let myself be little just yet, but I can try.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Josh suddenly shouted, startling me just a little.

I looked up at him curiously, though I didn't say anything. They'll come to learn that I'm usually not very vocal. I waited for him to share his Idea. Ian looked at him quizzically as well, likely wondering what Josh's big idea was. 

"So you know I have a journal that I keep all sorts of things in, like lists and whatnot. Because it helps me keep track of things" Josh explained.

I'm not sure where he's going with this. What does a journal have to do with anything?

"Well I saw something about a littlespace journal when I was researching. It's kind of similar to me keeping a journal but my journal is for adults" Josh said, laughing at his own little joke.

I nod, urging him to continue. I leaned back against Ian and he wrapped an arm around my belly to steady me. I grow comfy there. Josh must be thinking of what to say next because it's been a moment since he spoke.

"So what is a littlespace journal?" Ian asked. 

"Well it's basically a journal David could use when he's little or even if he's not in littlespace. He can write about what he likes or things he wants. He can write important things that we should know but he doesn't really want to say. And if he's comfortable he can allow us to read it so we can have an easier time understanding what he needs from us" Josh listed a multitude of things I could use it for.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, if he wants to do it that is" Ian nodded, taking it upon himself to stroke my hair. 

I think they'll find it easy enough to know that I like having my hair played with. Everytime it makes me close my eyes and smile, content.

"Can I draw it?" I asked.

That was the longest sentence I'd spoken since I'm not really sure when. A lot has happened and it kind of all runs together.

"I think that would be a great Idea. And you could put stickers in it too, and color in it, anything you want" Josh agreed, happy that I seem interested. 

"Sticker" I said, trying to express that I liked that Idea, though I didn't really have the words to say more.

"You like stickers?" Ian asked, to which I nodded my head with a bit too much excitement. 

Ian laughed and held me tighter. I couldn't see his face but I think he sounds happy. I can see Josh looking at him and me, smiling. I think we're all happy. This is going to work out I think.

"So we can get you a cute little journal to write in, and maybe some markers or crayons" Josh offered.

"And stickers" I reminded, nodding my head again, softer this time.

"Yes, and stickers" Ian agreed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Josh asked, though I think the question was directed to Ian more than me.

"It's probably about time for dinner" Ian said, and my stomach growled in response. 

"Yea I think you're right? What do we wanna get?" Josh asked.

Now it was my turn to pitch in, "Mcdonals?", with hope.

"If that's what you want" Ian agreed easily.

So now it's time to get us all in the car and go get some Mcdonalds. I guess I'll try to behave and not be too difficult. Though that may be a little hard for me. Much of my personality translates through my headspaces, so I'm still as problematic and energetic as I am when I'm big. I guess Ian and Josh will learn that soon too.


	10. Chapter Ten: Ian's Pov

David wants Mcdonalds for dinner, so that is where we shall go. So far he's been well behaved. He even got in the car on his own. I guess when there's something you want it's easy to behave. We drove to the fast food place and I pulled the car into the line of the drive through. It's not that I don't trust him in public in littlespace, but I feel it'd be safer to keep him out of the public eye until we know more. He may not be comfortable in public anyway. 

"So what do you want to get?" I asked, dividing my attention between David and the car in front of us.

"Can I have a happy meal?" he asked hopefully. 

"If that's what you want. Do you want the nuggets or the burger?" I asked him.

"Nuggets" He answered.

"Okay, and you, Josh?" I asked Josh, who was sitting in the passenger seat this time.

"Uh, I'll have a burger, no pickles, and medium fries" he answered.

I nodded, keeping the order in my mind. A couple minutes passed and we pulled up to the order machine.

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get for you?" A feminine voice came through the speaker.

"Uh, can we get a happy meal, with the chicken nuggets?" I said, pausing to allow her to put it into the order.

"Okay, anything else?" The voice asked again.

"We also need a burger with no pickles…two medium fries...and a 20 piece nugget?" I added, ordering nuggets for me, but also extra incase the happy meal wasn't enough for David.

"Okay, do you need any sauces?" The voice asked.

"Um, just a few ranches. And that's all" I informed her so she could total our order.

"Alright that's going to be twelve dollars and thirty-two cents at the next window" the voice ended the interaction.

I said thankyou and pulled up to the next window. All the while David was nice and quiet. He seems to be well behaved in littlespace, if he is still in littlespace. I don't really know how to tell if I'm being honest. But we haven't experienced enough together to know if this is how he normally acts, so I won't set my expectations now.

After we paid and received our food, I allowed David to carry his happy meal. I made him promise he wouldn't open it yet so that he wouldn't make a mess. It came with a small box of apple juice, which I kept in the cup holder in the front. I remember he never drank the apple juice I gave him, but I'm not a hundred percent sure he can handle an open cup anyway. It seems like his headspace is fairly young, so I wouldn't be surprised if he needed a sippy cup or even a bottle. 

We get back to my house and we head back into my room. My parents are home by now, so the plan is to keep to my bedroom for the most part. That's how it usually was, pre little David, but I feel he'd be most comfortable staying with just me and Josh anyway. 

We all sat down on the floor in a circle to eat. David dug into his happy meal while me and Josh started on our meals. I remembered David's juice, which had been living in my pocket for the past few minutes along with my wallet. I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Here's your juice" I said.

He took it happily, smiling innocently. I can't believe how sweet he is. I love him equally in either headspace but this new part of him is so precious. I'm so glad that I have the privilege to know this side of him.

David tried to put the straw in the juice and seemed to struggle before he gave up. I watched as he held it out to Josh silently. 

"Do you need help?" Josh asked, taking the juice box from David.

David nodded and Josh easily pierced the straw through the top of the juice box. He handed it back to David, making sure he wouldn't spill it. It may have been a juice box, which is supposed to be almost spill proof, but I'm sure David would find a way. 

"Thank you!" David took a sip from the juice and set it down on the floor.

"No problem" Josh smiled and returned to his burger, sans pickle.

David finished his food around the time I finished eating what I wanted. He ate surprisingly slowly. Usually he'd eat his food pretty quickly. 

"Are you still hungry?" I asked, still having plenty of chicken nuggets left.

"Nope" he answered, getting up to throw his trash away in my garbage can.

I figured he would want more food, but I'm not too worried about it. Maybe he has less of an appetite or something when he's little.

Me and Josh both threw our trash away, and I left with the leftover nuggets and stashed them in the fridge in the kitchen. When I returned David and Josh were sitting on my bed together. David was leaned over with his back to Josh's chest, sipping on his juice. The image was heartwarming. 

"So what do we wanna do now" Josh asked when I came back into the room. 

"Sleepy" David said, punctuating himself with a yawn.

"It's only like eight P.M." I said, looking down at the watch on my wrist.

He shrugged and turned to cuddle into Josh's side. His cuteness is gonna be the death of me I swear. I took a moment or two to think. What kind of child appropriate activities can we do without any little supplies. I think we'll have to at least get him some little toys or something because I'm having trouble coming up with things we can do. 

We could watch Netflix. I know there are plenty of children's cartoons we could watch. Or maybe legos? I remember I've got a container of legos in my closet. I can't remember the last time I played with them but I think he would probably like that.

"Do you wanna play with legos?" I asked, walking over to my closet and opening it so I could pull out the container.

David's eyes seemed to widen in excitement. He perked up and sat up, separating from Josh. I guess I'll take that as a yes. 

"Come sit on the floor and try not to make too much of a mess" I said, setting the container beside my bed and opening it. 

David got up to sit on the floor and he was quick to start playing with the legos. I'll consider this a win for me. Maybe now we can turn something on for him to watch. I'm sure the legos and a cartoon will keep him occupied. 

I turned on the tv, turning it to Netflix. I surfed through different options before I chose something I thought he would like, and that Josh and I would also watch. Adventure Time should do the job. Once I turned the show on I laid down on the bed where I'd probably be in the same position for like the next hour or so.

"Ian?" I heard David's small voice from beside the bed.

"Yea?" I turned my attention to him.

"Can I have paci" he asked, and I don't know how he can be this cute.

I looked between me and Josh and found David's pacifier on the bed. I gave it to David and he plopped it into his mouth with a smile.

"Tank uo" he said around it, returning his focus to the legos where he seemed to be making a tower.

I laid on my side so that I could keep and eye on David and also watch the television. Josh was chilling on the other side of the bed. I think he was doing something on his phone. I think he's maybe less of a natural carer than I am, but he's still really good when it comes to it. This whole thing seems to be working out.


	11. Chapter Eleven: David's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I was away for a while, but I'm back. Hopefully I'll stay back though lol.

Legos are the best! Ian gave me legos to play with while we watch Adventure Time, so I'm building a castle. I hope Ian and Josh like what I make. I want them to be proud of me. I'm trying to focus on my legos, but occasionally the tv will distract me a little. I'm sucking on my paci contently while I play with the colorful blocks. The blocks are different colors and they don't match but I've finished my first lego build! It isn't really much, but I tried really hard! I've built it on a little platform, and there are four walls with a little tower in the middle. 

"Ian" I tugged on the edge of the comforter to get his attention, eager to show off my creation, the n of his name was kind of cut off due to the pacifier in my mouth.

"What'd you make, buddy?" Ian asked, looking down at me where I sat on the floor. 

"Castle!" I grinned, causing my paci to fall out of my mouth, showing it to him excitedly. 

"Wow, you did a good job, don't you think, Josh?" Ian took my castle carefully and showed it to Josh.

"Yea, that looks great David. You've got a tower and everything" Josh praised, handing it back to Ian who returned it to me.

"Mhmm!" I hummed and nodded my head enthusiastically. 

I started taking it apart so I could make something else. Now what will I build next? Oh! I remember I dropped my Pacifier so I grabbed it to return it to my mouth. I smile a little. I love my paci. It makes me feel so happy and safe. I'm getting distracted. I guess my meds are wearing off but I don't really care. I gotta build something. I don't know what to build. I feel kind of sleepy. I'm not sure what time it is but I wanna keep playing legos. I don't know what to make so I'm just putting random legos together. It's not making anything but that's okay.

I decided that I'm bored of legos, so I put the legos back in the container and pushed it aside. I laid on my tummy so I could just watch the tv. Finn and Jake were on some sort of adventure, as you'd guess based on the title. I think they were going to see princess bubblegum. I think that's her name at least. 

As I'm laying on the floor I start paying less attention to the tv. I'm too sleepy to focus on it. I think I start falling asleep on the floor, but before I do, I feel someone shaking me.

"David, you can't fall asleep on the floor. You have to brush your teeth at least" it was Joshua speaking, and I'd assume he's the one shaking me also.

"No" I whine.

I never really liked brushing my teeth. I don't like the way it tastes.

"Not an option, c'mon, up you go" Josh was pulling me to sit up.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily but I pushed to my feet so Josh could lead me to the bathroom to take care of my dental hygiene. After I got my teeth brushed, we went back to Ian's room. I climbed into the bed next to Ian, and immediately cuddled into Ian. 

"I think he has a favorite" Josh chuckled, climbing into the bed on the other side. 

We're lucky Ian's bed is so big. If he didn't have a queen, there's no way we'd all fit in it. Us all going to bed together wasn't that unusual, but I wouldn't normally cuddle anyone, unless the blankets counted. 

Maybe Ian is my favorite, I don't really know. I haven't really experienced enough with them to have a favorite. I know when I'm not little, I love them both equally. I think he's the best to cuddle though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm picturing this during like modern/present times, but as their younger selves, around 2014/2015ish?
> 
> Also I'm thinking of bringing Wes into the story maybe. If I do use him it'll be him with his white hair. 
> 
> We won't be stuck in this weekend forever, I'm thinking I might just time skip a little or explain the rest of the weekend briefly in a narrator sort of chapter, so that we can move onto some new things. Maybe a little bit of drama, who knows.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Third Person Narration

The rest of the weekend went pretty normally. David went in and out of littlespace through the two days. They spent a lot of time playing games. They played shooters like Call Of Duty, and some Halo from the old days. They were like fourteen years old when the Halo games started coming out. They weren't allowed to play them back then, but their parents no longer told them what they could and couldn’t play. If they could obtain a game, it was free reign. 

David took his medicine in the mornings like he was supposed to, thought Ian had to remind him both mornings. David was still wanting to talk to his mom about getting off of them, even if it was just for a short while.

Ian and Josh did some more researching. They ventured to tumblr and found some helpful things, but also some things that weren’t what they were looking for. They were not impressed with the kink related things they found. They were able to find pages that were strictly age regression though. They did find some useful information there.

Now that they had spent some time with little David, they kind of knew what they were looking for a bit more. Based on what they knew, they figured that David was probably ranging from around two to six or seven. They figured he was somewhere in there, but probably not older. Ian thought he was probably on the younger side because he seemed to be fairly nonverbal. Josh thought this was possible, but he also thought that he maybe wasn’t always the same, so the range could be wider. 

Ian secretly did a little bit of online shopping. He hadn’t even told Josh what he was doing. He figured it would make sense to have a few things there for when little David visited on the weekends. He was just getting a couple of things though, nothing too extravagant. 

They’d talked about David having a journal for little space, so Ian found some supplies for that. Amazon seemed to be a pretty great place for a wide variety of things, so that’s where he looked.

He found a journal, simple but cute, with plenty of pages. It was a baby blue color, about the size of an average book. It was bound with soft leather. It also had a little blue elastic strap to keep it closed, and a satin ribbon to mark the page, it’s color matching the color of the leather. He got a box of Crayola crayons and a box of Crayola colored pencils to use with it. He considered getting markers, but he figured they would bleed through the paper too easily. 

He also got a pack of stickers for David. He’d been so excited by the stickers, Ian had to get him some. It was a variety pack with all kinds of stickers, for all occasions. There were stickers of animals, and emojis, lots of unicorns, and some stickers that related to the holidays of course. Ian figured that would be enough, for now at least.

The last thing Ian chose made him a little nervous. He wasn’t sure if David would like it, but if he was right about David’s age, he was pretty sure David needed it. Ian wasn’t sure he could keep David from making messes on his carpet or bed otherwise. So he went for it, and just hoped that David would be okay with it. He knew that not all littles liked it, but he figured it was at least worth a try. 

So Ian found a sippy cup which he thought David would like. He decided a soft spout sippy cup would be best, because he knew the sippy cups with hard spouts could still spill if you weren’t careful. Ian spent so long searching for the perfect one, but he finally succeeded in finding the perfect sippy cup for their little one. The lid was orange, matching the pacifier that David already had. The cup part was clear plastic, and it had cute little foxes along the bottom of it. 

Ian placed the order, happy with the total. He placed the order on Saturday morning. He was hoping that it would come by the time they hung out the next weekend. He was confident that it would arrive in time too. 

Too soon the end of their weekend came. It was Sunday afternoon, around three o’clock. Ian drove Josh and David home, parting with them until the next morning when he would pick them up for school. It was time to get back to their real lives. Not that their time together wasn’t real, but now they’d have to share their time with everyone else. Fortunately, they still had things to be glad about and to look forward to.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: David's Pov

Another boring day of school has passed. Mondays are kind of the worst, but like they could still be worse. Like at least nothing truly awful happened. It was just really boring. I of course had to sit through all of my classes while my teachers go on and on about things I won’t remember anyway, while I pretend like I actually care. The only class I actually liked was art, but I don’t even have that class this semester. Ian and Josh have it together. They’re lucky. I think the highlight of my day must have been having lunch with Ian and Josh.

Now I’m sitting at home, by myself. My parents aren’t home from work, not that I’d actually want to hang out with them. My brother, being several years older than me, no longer lives at home, and he’s probably at work right now anyway. Ian’s already at work. He usually goes straight to work after he drops me and Josh off back at home. Today was a usual, not any different than any other, so he did just that. 

So, I guess that leaves Josh. I could text him I guess. I just hope I wouldn’t be bothering him. He already spent the whole weekend with me, he could probably use some time without my annoyance. But my boredom gets the best of me, and I decide to text him anyway. If it really bothers him then maybe he isn’t really my friend. Though I know he definitely is my friend and it’s probably just my mind messing with me as it often does. 

So I pulled out my phone and pulled up my messaging app. I decided what to say and pressed send. 

David: Joooooosh

I waited a few minutes until he responded. During that time I wondered if I was bothering him. I thought maybe he would just ignore me, which would totally be fine. It’d make me a little sad, but it’d be okay. He has the right to not talk to me obviously. 

Joshie: Are you bored, David?

I giggled at Josh’s response. He was always so grammatically correct, even when texting. I found it kind of cute. That’s just a part of him, and I accept him, that part included.

David: maybe...whatre you up to?

I waited less time for him to respond this time. Maybe he was just in the middle of something before.

Joshie: I’m doing my homework. 

I groaned, remembering I have homework too. Homework is the absolute worst. I have trouble focusing on it, but I gotta do it because I don’t wanna fail my classes.

David: boooooring

I don’t wanna do the boring thing. I’d rather cuddle up with someone, preferably Ian or Josh, in some soft cuddly blankets, and watch a movie. 

Joshie: Don’t you have some homework to be doing too?

I groaned at the question. I thought about what I should say. I do have homework, but if I say I do, he’ll tell me to do it and I’ll feel like I have to listen. I just don’t wanna do my homework.

David: Nope

The next text from Josh came very quickly, taking just the amount of time it took to type out the words.

Joshie: Yes you do, don’t lie to me. You were talking about the homework you didn’t want to do at lunch. You should remember what you’ve said before you try to lie to me. I remember everything…

I pouted, though no one could see. I wasn’t expecting him to call me out so quickly. 

David: :(

Joshie: Don’t pout. Go do your homework, then you can text me.

I groaned, knowing I needed to do as I was told.

David: fine. You win this time

I pulled out my bookbag, plopping it on my bed so I could get out my school work. It’s not really that much. I just have a couple math pages to do, and a little bit of reading for English. It probably won't take more than like an hour, then I can text Josh.

Joshie: Thankyou. :)

I smiled at the little smiley face he sent. He very rarely used emojis. I felt special that he would use one for me. 

While I was using my phone, I decided to turn on some music to listen to while I did my homework. Music usually helped me focus, and it seemed to make the time go by faster. Sometimes I find myself counting time in music. Like I’ll do something and think, ‘that only took three songs!’ I’m pretty weird.

Before I knew it, my homework was done. It wasn’t even that hard. As I had guessed, it didn’t take very long. I think It had only been about forty-five minutes. That means I can get back to texting Josh!

David: I finished my homework!

I texted him again as soon as I was finished, and had stashed it safely back in my bookbag.

Joshie: Good job! Now what are you going to do?

I paused to think for a moment. I don’t know what I want to do. Maybe Josh will have an idea of what I should do. He always has the best Ideas! Well he does sometimes I guess. Ian has good ideas pretty often too. I miss Ian. I wish he wasn’t at work. He’d be there for a few more hours, so until then I just had Josh to talk to. Not that that’s a bad thing. I just like to have both of them to hang out with. We’re the best when it’s the three of us together. 

This routine is actually pretty normal. And it actually works out pretty well. Ian works on Mondays and Thursdays, and Josh works on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. When one is at work, I still have the other to talk to. I’m the only one who doesn’t have a job. I want to and need to, but my mom doesn’t think I’m ready for a job. I’m not very happy with that decision. If Ian and Josh can have jobs, why can’t I? And they only work a couple days a work, just so they can get job experience and start saving money. Why can’t I work even just a couple days a week?

Joshie: You there, Davey?

Josh’s message pulled me out of my thoughts. Oops, I’d forgotten to text him.

David: Ye sorry got distracted

I messaged back quickly so he wouldn’t worry about me. I don’t want my friends to worry about me. They already worry about me plenty, so I guess I just don’t want them to worry more.

Joshie: Why am I not surprised?

David: Because it’s not surprising?

Joshie: That’s very true. What distracted you?

David: I was thinking about how unfair it is that I wanna get a job, but my mom won’t let me.

Joshie: Don’t worry about it, jobs really aren’t that great anyway.

I giggled a little at the string of messages and laid down on my bed, continuing to text.

David: But I wanna work and be like you and Ian :(

Joshie: We’re not that cool, I promise.

David: That’s what you think

David: I think your good text etiquette is rubbing off on me. I’ve been capitalizing and shit

Josh: Hey! Language…

David: Im a big boy! I can say what I want.

I blush and remember the time I’d spent with Ian and Josh in littlespace. I don’t regret any of it. It was really nice. I’m just a little embarrassed. I started to feel myself slip as Josh reprimanded me. I don’t wanna be little right now. I’m big!

Joshie: Sure. So, what do you wanna do, now that your homework is finished?

I yawned and got comfy, crawling under my blanket before I texted Josh back.

David: dk

I replied a short answer, not feeling like typing much anymore.

David: sleepy

I rubbed my eyes and tried to keep them open while I waited for Josh’s next text.

Joshie: Well then take a nap. I’ll call you in about an hour to make sure you don’t sleep too long.

David: k

Joshie: Sleep tight, Davey.

I watched Josh’s last text come in and smiled. I let my phone turn off and put it down beside me on my bed. I drifted off slowly in the warm comforts of my bed.


End file.
